


Absolutely Not

by Aetherios



Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bossy Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sexual Humor, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherios/pseuds/Aetherios
Summary: They lay there in the grass in silence for a moment, basking in the warm afternoon sun, before he brought his lips to her neck and spoke again.“Do I get to put my hands in your knickers now?” he whispered, and she gave his hand one last sharp swat.“Absolutelynot.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Leaves Fall And So Do We [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947763
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Absolutely Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> This was written for [LadyKenz347's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347) OTP-ober Challenge. Day 4: First Date.

"Absolutely not," he declared, his voice carrying across the Black Lake and holding a tone of finality. 

Hermione looked up at him from where she was sprawled out on the grass, squinting at the bright sunlight assaulting her eyes. “Why not?”

"I refuse to sit on the ground like some sort of… some sort of commoner!” he said, crossing his arms petulantly. “I _refuse._ ”

"Oh, forgive me, Your Highness. Would you like me to conjure you a throne?" she asked and made a clumsy imitation of a courtesy — which failed spectacularly, considering she was lying down.

"That would certainly be preferable, peasant," he answered, taking on an air of aristocracy that he had perfected as a child. 

She snorted in response. "It’s a shame that I didn’t bring my wand then. Sit,” she ordered, and he lowered himself to the ground in obedience. He liked his bollocks intact, thank you very much. 

The pointy blades of the grass poked at him through his robes, and he grimaced. “This grass is prickly. What kind of grass is prickly?” he demanded, shifting in discomfort. 

“Most kinds of grass, actually. Lie down with me,” she said, patting the spot next to her. He considered the insect-ridden grass he would have to put his head on, and then the girl next to him.

“Do I at least get to put my hand in your knickers?” he asked hopefully, his hand creeping up the smooth skin of her thigh, warm from bathing in the sun.

She swatted his hand away and pulled her leg from him. “Must you defile our first date by talking about my knickers?” 

“This doesn’t count as a date unless I get to put my hand in your knickers,” he decided, hooking his wrist under her knee and swinging it over his own. 

“Your hands are always in my knickers,” she pointed out, letting her leg rest comfortably on top of his. 

His fingers resumed their journey up her thigh. “Of course, they are. That’s what I keep you around for, isn’t it?”

Another swat to his hand. “Liar. You keep me around for my study notes,” she mumbled, closing her eyes again. 

“That might be true,” he admitted. “But mostly for what you keep in your knickers.”

“Noted. Now, lie down,” she repeated, tugging his arm. He turned to see her giving him an expectant look. He groaned internally. One simply didn’t argue with an expectant Hermione. 

“On the prickly grass?” he asked reluctantly. 

“On the prickly grass,” she confirmed with another tug to his arm.

“Fine,” he relented, flopping onto the grass beside her. “The things that I do for you, witch,” he sighed dramatically. She gave him a sleepy smile and snuggled her body closer to his. 

They lay there in the grass in silence for a moment, basking in the warm afternoon sun, before he brought his lips to her neck and spoke again.

“Do I get to put my hands in your knickers now?” he whispered, and she gave his hand one last sharp swat.

“Absolutely _not._ ”


End file.
